blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Izayoi/Move List
Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = Fast, high poke that gives Izayoi access to all of her cancels. }} |Image = |Damage = 640 |Heat gain = |Description = While 5B is a bit on the slow side, it makes up for it in range. This move is capable of tagging most characters from round starting positions. Generally used in conjunction with 6C and Sonic Saber for mid/long-range pressure, at max range it is only confirmable into Crusade Seraphim β. In normal mode, Izayoi can’t get anything more, but in Gain Art even a max range 5B can be converted into a full combo. }} |Image = |Damage = 710 |Heat gain = |Description = 5C has relatively short range, especially when compared to 5B. Oftentimes, A normals are canceled into C normals immediately to remedy the issue where any additional gatlings would push the opponent out of range. }} (GA) |Image = |Damage = 710 |Heat gain = |Description = Quick, solid normal. Extremely important in Gain Art combos, commonly being used to combo into 2C (GA) and Crusade Seraphim γ. Also cancelable into 6B, whereas normal mode 5C is not. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = Low hitting kick with a solid amount of range. A bit on the slow side, but ends with frame advantage. Cancelable into throw. }} |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat gain = |Description = Mainly used in pressure for its cancel options }} |Image = |Damage = 780 |Heat gain = |Description = Similar to 5C, with slightly longer range. Has a higher base damage, but lacks jump cancelability making it better suited for confirms on grounded opponents. }} (GA) |Image = |Damage = 710*2 |Heat gain = |Description = This move is a vital part of Izayoi’s more damaging combos. It prorates extremely well (once for two hits!) and has an incredibly high base damage. Mid combo, inflicts a huge amount of hitstun and untechable allowing combos into things with long startup, such as D Sonic Saber. In blockstrings, it vacuums the opponent towards Izayoi and leaves her at significant frame advantage. }} |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat gain = |Description = A guard point move that guards up to (but not including) the first active frame. As such, it is possible to trade with this move. On hit, the opponent gets launched in a very horizontal arc, severely limiting combo options on counterhit. Easily punishable on block. Guards against everything except for lows, throws, and unblockable attacks. }} |Image = |Damage = 720 |Heat gain = |Description = Izayoi’s only standing overhead, comboable with an RC, Trans-AM follow up attack, or on counterhit. When feinted, 6B becomes foot attribute invincible for slightly longer. Total duration of feint is 35 frames. Used at the end of Gain Art combos that don’t use Weaving Zero stocks on Strike Fall. Sends opponent downwards on hit, causing emergency tech. }} |Image = |Damage = 760 |Heat gain = |Description = Izayoi’s go to punish for easily punishable/whiffed moves. Having both fatal counter potential and great proration values, this move as a starter almost always leads into big damage. }} (GA) |Image = |Damage = 710 |Heat gain = |Description = Mid blockstring, the step portion covers a lot of space making it useful for keeping pressure at midrange. The kick has a very vertical hitbox, allowing it to stop jump out attempts and put Izayoi in an advantageous position. Commonly used at the end of combos due to its high amount of untechable time. }} |Image = |Damage = 720 |Heat gain = |Description = Has extremely short range, but is jump cancelable on hit and block. Floats on grounded hit. }} (GA) |Image = |Damage = 880 |Heat gain = |Description = A solid punishing tool, covering a lot of space. Fatal counters, and has one of the better proration values of Izayoi’s Gain Art moves. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = A solid air to air normal. Hits very far compared to most j.A’s, and can be confirmed relatively easily in Gain Art. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 400 |Heat gain = |Description = Izayoi’s go-to dash in overhead, being only slightly slower than j.A while having a better combo starter rating. Can reverse gatling into j.A, which can then gatling back into j.B for longer air strings. Has a hitbox near the feet, giving it limited crossup capability. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 760 |Heat gain = |Description = Big air normal. Has a lot of vertical range, hitting both above and below Izayoi. Sends opponent downwards on hit, often leading to relaunch combos or oki. }} (GA) (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 520 |Heat gain = |Description = In Gain Art, Izayoi’s j.C changes to a more combo/blockstring oriented normal, having an extremely low, wide hitbox (perfect for crossups) and gaining jump cancel properties. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 0, 1500 |Heat gain = |Description = Izayoi’s grab. Wallbounces, being comboable even midscreen. Normally special cancelable on the third hit, but interestingly enough the second hit can be rapid canceled to provide a much better starter rating and proration. Because the basic followup includes a teleport (which moves forward a preset distance), comboing into and at the corner requires adjustments. Likewise, a forward throw from the corner (with Izayoi facing away from it) requires adjustments as well. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 0, 1500 |Heat gain = |Description = Similar to forward throw, except Izayoi sideswaps before causing the wallbounce. Like her forward grab, can be RC’d on the second hit. Corner spacing considerations also apply. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0*3, 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Straightforward air grab. There is a consistent ground bounce to work with every time regardless of height when grabbed, which makes follow up combos a breeze. Unlike Izayoi’s other grabs, air grab cannot be canceled early in any way. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Counter Assault with a great hitbox. Launches upwards on hit. Extremely difficult to make whiff while attacking. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = A Crush Trigger that has relatively short range, but comes with a special effect: On max charge, it becomes unblockable. Stagger on normal hit, knockdown on air hit. }} Drive / |English name = Scarlet Justice |Japanese name = スカーレットジャスティス Sukāretto Jasutisu |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = When going into Scarlet Justice, Izayoi can shift into another mode called Gain Art Mode that will increase speed and power up all of her special moves. Hitting D when in this mode will revert Izayoi back to normal. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Usable multiple times within a single jump, and halts air momentum until the mode change is complete, allowing you to alter your approach timing. }} Overdrive |English name = Freedom Justice |Japanese name = フリーダムジャスティス Furīdamu Jasutisu |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = The Weaving Zero Gauge regenerates immediately. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name = Banshee Lancer |Japanese name = バンシィランサー Banshī Ransā |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = Izayoi captures the opponent then commands her floating swords to slash them repeatedly. Finishes with a cross energy blast from the floating swords above the opponent. }} Special moves / |English name = Sonic Saber |Japanese name = ソニックセイバー Sonikku Seibā |Image = |Damage = 500 (Ver. A), 700, 200*4 (Ver. D), 700, 200*8 (Ver. D (Overdrive)) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = A high-speed projectile attack that you can use to zone your opponent. In Gain Art Mode, Sonic Saber fires more projectiles than usual, and can cause the opponent to be stunned when hit.}} / (in the air) |English name = Air Sonic Saber |Japanese name = 空気 ソニックセイバー Kuchū Sonikku Seibā |Image = |Damage = 500 (Ver. A), 700, 200*4 (Ver. D), 700, 200*8 (Ver. D (Overdrive) |Heat gain = |Description = Cancelable into D Mirage Thruster on hit, block, or whiff (Ver. A). Consumes 1 Weaving Zero stock (Ver. D/Overdrive) }} |English name = Crusade Seraphim α |Japanese name = クルセイドセラフィムα Kuruseido Serafimu α |Image = |Damage = 700 (Normal/Gain Art) |Heat gain = |Description = A great anti-air move with very fast startup and head attribute invincibility. Crusade Seraphim α has huge range, and can be confirmed on counterhit, so its very useful for building Weaving Zero stocks (in both neutral and combos). “Unsafe” on block, but teleport capability makes punishing extremely difficult. Pressing D on hit will perform Strike Fall at the cost of a Weaving Zero stock. }} |English name = Crusade Seraphim β |Japanese name = クルセイドセラフィムβ Kuruseido Serafimu β |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = Crusade Seraphim β is your staple far range combo ender. It doesn’t knockdown, but it combos off of max range 5B while generating Weaving Zero stocks. Also works well as a midrange frame trap/pressure tool. In Gain Art, all confirms into Crusade Seraphim β can turn into full combos thanks to Valkyrie Astraea, which is done by pressing 6D during Crusade Seraphim β (even during startup!) at the cost of a Weaving Zero stock. β is “punishable” on block, but can cancel into teleports. }} |English name = Crusade Seraphim γ |Japanese name = クルセイドセラフィムγ Kuruseido Serafimu γ |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = Crusade Seraphim γ has similar use to β. Mostly restricted to blockstrings and combos, it plays an important part in both. In normal mode, it paves the way for 6 to 8 stock generating combos, while in Gain Art it serves as a combo extension. On counterhit, it pops the opponent up and leaves them in a comboable knockdown. The issue with comboing into Crusade Seraphim γ is that it only connects after C normals, which essentially means only close confirms can go into γ. Like the others in its family, it is unsafe on block but has teleport cancel options. Also, much like β, γ can be canceled into Valkyrie Astraea the same ways while in Gain Art. }} |English name = Valkyrie Astraea |Japanese name = ワルキューレアストレア Warukyūre Asutorea |Image = |Damage = 900 |Heat gain = |Description = Usable only in Gain Art, Valkyrie Astraea is a kind of “extension” to Crusade Seraphim β and γ. Unlike a normal “extension”, it’s actually possible to do Astraea before either attack connects. Naturally, this also means that you can cancel into Valkyrie Astraea on whiff. On block or hit, it can be canceled into teleports not unlike the Crusade Seraphim series. Astraea’s usage is usually limited to combos, due to the stock cost and frame disadvantage, but when used properly, it can turn any far range confirm into a full combo and is the centerpiece of a majority of Gain Art routes. In Overdrive, the knockback (on hit) is greatly reduced to allow combos that would normally only be possible in the corner to work anywhere. }} |English name = Stance Cancel (CS) |Japanese name = 構え解除 Kamae Kaijo |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Stance Cancel (Crusade Seraphim) ends up with different total durations based on the move you use, due to the varying cancel windows and total duration of cancel. }} |English name = Aegis Blade |Japanese name = イージスブレイド Ījisu Bureido |Image = |Damage = 700 (Normal/Gain Art) |Heat gain = |Description = Aegis Blade covers a large vertical area, and has very fast head attribute invincibility, making it an effective anti air. On counterhit, opponents are launched straight up and cannot tech until they hit the ground, allowing for easy 8 stock combos anywhere! The hitbox for this move extends very close to the ground, so it can be used to OTG and catch rolls. However, much like the Crusade Seraphim moves it is unsafe on block, but can cancel into teleports. Also carries a large amount of untechable time, being useful in both Normal mode and Gain Art combos. In Gain Art, pressing D during Aegis Blade will perform Strike Fall. }} |English name = Stance Cancel (AB) |Japanese name = 構え解除 Kamae Kaijo |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Stance Cancel for Aegis Blade. Has a much longer total duration than other stance cancels, making its only practical use to cancel an attempted Aegis Blade. }} (in the air) |English name = Noir Edge |Japanese name = ノワールエッジ Nowāru Ejji |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = This move primarily serves as an important combo part for Gain Art. Noir Edge is Izayoi’s primary air combo ender knocking the opponent far ahead. In Gain Art, links into Strike Fall at the cost of one Weaving Zero stock. Combos with repeated Noir Edges are also used to regulate the opponents height and set up extensions after Strike Fall. It also finds usage in mixups, serving as an instant overhead in both Normal and Gain Art mode. When performing the move, Izayoi stops in place, making it work as an overhead while both rising and falling. However, it is unsafe on block in either case. }} |English name = Strike Fall |Japanese name = ストライクフォール Sutoraiku Fōru |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = Izayoi’s staple combo ender. Doable only in Gain Art, Strike Fall serves as a follow up to Crusade Seraphim α, Aegis Blade, and Noir Edge. It is only possible to do Strike Fall on hit, so you can option select your confirms into Strike Fall and commit to another cancel option on block or whiff. On hit, has an enormous amount of untechable time, usually leading into some kind of workable knockdown. For high hitting Strike Falls, Izayoi can link into 5A, 5C, or Justice Phorizor for a combo extension. }} / / / (in the air) |English name = Mirage Thruster |Japanese name = ミラージュスラスター Mirāju Surasutā |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Izayoi teleports a preset distance to a location based on whichever button you use to activate the move. A teleports in place, B teleports forwards and C teleports backwards. The A, B, and C teleports are doable in both Normal mode and Gain Art. The D version of the teleport is doable only in Gain Art and requires 2 Weaving Zero stocks. However, it makes up for it by tracking opponents (teleports behind opponent, doesn’t matter if in corner or in air) while being able to whiff cancel special moves (i.e. Justice Phorizor). On hit or block, D teleport only requires one Weaving Zero stock. However, certain moves require two stocks regardless of if they connect or not (All variants of Sonic Saber and Justice Phorizor). }} Distortion Drives |English name = Justice Phorizor |Japanese name = ジャスティスフォライザー Jasutisu Foraizā |Image = |Damage = ?? |Heat gain = ?? |Description = A high-speed thrust attack with a fairly long reach. During Overdrive, it provides more damage and longer reach.}} |English name = Slaver Trans-Am |Japanese name = スレイヴァートランザム Sureivā Toranzamu |Image = |Damage = ?? |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Izayoi summons two bits that float behind her and attack with her. When the gauge runs out, the bits disappear (the gauge remains even when she is being hit).}} Astral Heat |English localization = Justice of Destiny |Japanese name = ジャッジオブディスティニー Jajji obu Disutinī |English name = Judge of Destiny |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = ?? |Description = The start-up is very similar to Tsubaki’s as Izayoi changes form slightly and dashes towards the opponent. Upon contact, an anime style cutscene will begin with Izayoi chanting while in the sky, and she morphs her javelin into a larger shape. The javelin launches like an aircraft and flies directly into the opponent.}} Category:Move List Navigation